Blood can be fractionated, and the different fractions of the blood can be used for different medical needs. Under the influence of gravity or centrifugal force, blood spontaneously sediments into three layers. At equilibrium, the top low-density layer is a straw-colored clear fluid called plasma. Plasma is a water solution of salts, metabolites, peptides, and many proteins ranging from small (insulin) to very large (complement components).
The bottom, high-density layer is a deep red viscous fluid comprising a nuclear red blood cells (erythrocytes) specialized for oxygen transport. The red color is imparted by a high concentration of chelated iron or heme that is responsible for the erythrocytes' high specific gravity. The relative volume of whole blood that consists of erythrocytes is called the hematocrit, and in normal human beings this can range from about 37% to about 52% of whole blood.
The intermediate layer is the smallest, appearing as a thin white band above the erythrocyte layer and below the plasma layer; this is called the buffy coat. The buffy coat itself has two major components, nucleated leukocytes (white blood cells) and anuclear smaller bodies called platelets (or thrombocytes). Leukocytes confer immunity and contribute to debris scavenging. Platelets seal ruptures in blood vessels to stop bleeding, and deliver growth and wound healing factors to a wound site. Slower speed or shorter duration centrifugation permits separation of erythrocytes and leucocytes from plasma, while the smaller platelets remain suspended in the plasma, resulting in PRP.
A major improvement in making plasma concentrate from whole blood for use in wound healing and as a tissue sealant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,007; this patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This device, designed for placement in a medical laboratory or surgical amphitheatre, used a disposable cartridge for preparing tissue sealant. The device was particularly applicable for stat preparations of autologous tissue sealants. Preparation in the operating room of 5 ml of sealant from 50 ml of patient blood required less than 15 minutes and only one simple operator step. There was no risk of tracking error because processing can be done in the operating room. Chemicals added could be limited to anticoagulant (e.g., citrate) and calcium chloride. The disposable cartridge could fit in the palm of the hand and was hermetically sealed to eliminate possible exposure to patient blood and ensure sterility. Adhesive and tensile strengths of the product were comparable or superior to pooled blood fibrin sealants made with precipitation methods. Use of antifibrinolytic agents (such as aprotinin) was not necessary because the tissue sealant contained high concentrations of natural inhibitors of fibrinolysis from the patient's blood. This new tissue sealant also optionally contained patient platelets and additional factors that promote wound healing, healing factors that are not present in commercially available fibrin sealants.
This device used a new sterile disposable cartridge with the separation chambers for each run. Since the device was designed to be used in a normal medical setting with ample power, the permanent components, designed for long-term durability, safety and reliability, were relatively heavy, using conventional centrifuge motors and accessories.
Small, self-contained centrifugal devices for obtaining platelet concentrates from blood are described in commonly assigned, copending application Ser. No. 10/394,828 filed Mar 21, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,995 B2, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. This device separates blood into erythrocyte, plasma and platelet layers and selectively removes the platelet layer as a platelet concentrate, that is, platelets suspended in plasma. The plasma fraction, being in an unconcentrated form, is not effective as a hemostat or tissue adhesive.